Liste der Lieder in Dr. House - 5. Staffel
Hier eine Liste der Lieder, die in der 5. Staffel zu hören waren. Staffel 5 Sterben verändert alles (Dying Changes Everything kein kommerzielles Musikstück Krebs oder nicht? (Not Cancer) *'"Vice"' - The Crystal Method (Eröffnungsszene) *'"You might die trying"' - Dave Matthews Band (House hat seine Antwort, aber keine Lösung) Anders als erhofft (Adverse Events) *'"First Brain"' - Kaki King (Eröffnungsszene, wärend dem malen) *'"Drow in My Own Tears"' - gesungen von Hugh Laurie und Michael Weston (House und Lukas) Unerwünschte Herkunft (Birthmarks) *'"MMMBop"' - Hansons (Klingelton von House) Glückszahl 13 (Lucky Thirteen) *'"Cheap and Cheerful"' - The Kills (Eröffnungsszene, 13 und Spencer) *'"Could we Survive"' - Joseph Arthur (13 bleibt bei Spencer) *'"Dark Road"' - Annie Lennox (Schlussszene, Cuddy entschließt sich, ein Kind zu adoptieren) Endlich Mutter (Joy) *'"Fire"' - Daniel Lanois (Cuddy verliert `ihr´ Baby) Wünsche und Ängste (The Itch) *'"I´m In Love With a Girl"' - Big Star (Schlussszene, House steht vor Cuddys Haus) Vorsicht vor Geschwistern (Emancipation) *'"Through the Dark"' - Alexi Murdoch (Schlussszene) Ultima Ratio (Last Resort) *'"It´s Not The Same"' - Yppah (Eröffnungsszene, Patienten warten) *'"Herzog"' - Chris Clark (Jason nimmt Geiseln) *'"Glue Of The World"'- Four Tet (2 Geiseln werden frei gelassen) *'"A Chronicle of Early Failures, Part 1"' - The Dead Texan (Ende der Geiselnahme) *'"Between the lines (Instrumental)"' - Bonobo (Schlussszene) Sollen sie doch Kuchen essen (Let Them Eat Cake) *'"Coconut"' - Harry Nilsson (Eine Patientin singt es, Original in der Schlussszene, House geht nach Hause) Ihr Kinderlein kommet (Joy to the World) *'"Joy to the World"' - singen die Sternsinger *'"Jingle Bell Rocks"' - Bobby Helms (Eröffnungsszene, Wilson beschwert sich über House) *'"Whisper"' - A Fine Frenzy (Cuddy möchte das Baby adoptieren, Kuttner entschuldigt sich bei einem Schulfreund) *'"The Christmas Song"' Gavin DeGraw (Vierzehn) Eine Welt voll Schmerzen (Painless) *'"I Still Care For You"' - Ray LaMontagne (Jeffs Epilepsie wird behandelt) Umwege (Big Baby) *'"On My Side"' - Cory Chisel & The Wandering Sons (Schlussszene, House sieht Sarah und ihren Schüler, Cuddy geht zur Arbeit) Spielregeln des Allgemeinwohls (The Greater Good) *'"Brand New Day"' - Joshua Radin (Schlussszene, Taub redet mit seiner Frau, Foreman ist bei 13 und Wilson spült Ambers Tasse ab) Der Glaube geht fremd (Unfaithful) *'"Firesuite"' - The Doves (Jesus klingelt) *'"Got to be more Careful"' - Jon Cleary (Taub spricht mit Ryah) *'"Cuddy´s Serenade" '- gespielt von Hugh Laurie (Schlussszene) Sanfte Seite (The Softer Side) *'"$ 300"' - Soul Coughing (House rasiert sich) *'"Bobski 2000"' - Galactic (Wilson beobachtet House) Hemmungslos (The Social Contract) *'"The Shining"' - Badly Drawn Boy (Schlussszene, Nick wird entlassen, Wilson erzählt von seinem Bruder) Wenn die Katze kommt (Here Kitty) *'"Stranglehold"' - Ted Nugent (Eröffnungsszene, House spielt mit der Rennbahn) *'"I Can´t Say No"' - aus dem Musical Oklahoma, gesungen von Hugh Laurie (House kommt singend ins Büro) *'"I´m Not Drowning"' - Nine Lives (Schlussszene, House geht Heim, Taub ins Büro) Eingeschlossen (Locked In) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Der größte Schritt (Simple Explanation) *'"Loose You"' - Peter Yorn (Schlussszene, Beerdigung) Kettenglieder (Saviors) *'"This Land Is Your Land" '- Woody Guthrie (Lied bei der Demo) *'"Georgia on my mind" '- gesungen von Hugh Laurie (Schlussszene, House am Klavier) Grenzen verschwimmen (House divided) *'"Fight The Power"' - Public Enemy (Test mit dem Ghettoblaster) *'"Sprad Your Love"' - Vibrolux (14 suchen Stripptänzerinen) *'"Do What You Wanna"' - Ramsey Lewis & Mr. Scruff (House entzündet die Schnapspyramide) *'"American Cowboy"' - Jada (die Junggesellenparty, Wilson verlässt seine Wohnung ohne Hosen) *'"Pink Fairy Floss"' - Bumblebeez 81 (Chase hat einen anaphylaktischen Schock) Bis unter die Haut (Under My Skin) *'"String Quartet No.2 (Company"' - Philip Glass (Eröffnungsszene bei der Ballettprobe) *'"Yankee Doodle Dandy"' - gesungen von Anne Dudek (Amber nervt House, spielt Ukulele) *'"Never Had Nobody Like You"' - M. Ward (House kocht) *'"Enjoy Yourself" '- gesungen von Anne Dudek (Amber singt das Lied in der Bar) *'"Drive"' - Dawn Landes (Schlussszenen) Nichts geht mehr (Both Sides Now) *'"The Trolley Song"' - gesungen von Hugh Laurie (House kommt singend zur Arbeit) *'"China Groove"' - The Doobie Brothers (Scott spielt Luftgitarre) *'"As Tears Goes By"'- Vitamin String Quartet (Hochzeit von Chase und Cameron) *'"As Tears Goes By"' - The Rolling Stones (Schlussszene, Wilson bringt House in die Klinik) ''Quellen'' Dr. House Musik play.house Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffeln